


people like you and me falling in love

by yeolivia



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Confession, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, a whole lotta fluff, also im so soft for baby jaemren, highschooler nohyuck!!, im just tagging everything at once, inspired from random prompts online (mainly), jaemren, renmin, so make sure to check the chapter descriptions to see which tags apply to each drabble, tags are hard im giving up, these are probably terrible im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolivia/pseuds/yeolivia
Summary: sugar n spice, everything nice(a.k.a. my drabbles and stuff)





	1. missing clothes [jaemren]

**Author's Note:**

> some drabbles and things I write for practice. wouldn't recommend having high hopes as I'm not a native english speaker. so yeah. hope you still like them tho!! also the title is from people like us by hurts, it's an incredible song 100% recommended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premise: Renjun always wears Jaemin's clothes. Jaemin ends up saying 'keep it' cause Renjun looks so cute. But Jaemin is steadily running out of clothes.  
> Bonus: Elementary School AU  
> (prompt from otp fluff generator dot com)

"Jaemin," the boy turns his head to his mom, "could you ask your mama if she saw your kitten sweater anywhere? I can't find it anywhere and it's too cold for you to go outside without it."

"Uh..." the little boy ducks his head while playing with his fingers, and Jungeun just sighs. "Tell me what happened."

"I lost it." The young woman is surprised to say at least, "Again?"

"Here's my favourite boy!" Jiwoo comes into the room and takes the boy into her arms. She turns him around and the little one gives her a big laugh.

"Jiwoo, can you please stop babying your son and tell him a thing or two about responsibility?" Jaemin pouts and gives Jungeun his infamous puppy eyes, in hopes it would make his mom give up on a punishment. "Puppy eyes aren't saving you this time."

"Baby, what did you do that made your mom so pissed off?" Jiwoo asks while Jungeun rolls her eyes at her choice of word.

"Kitten sweater," He mutters and Jiwoo catches on.

"Oh. In that case," she gets Jaemin to switch around and sit on her shoulders, "time to run!".

"Jiwoo!" Jungeun yells after them. But they're too fast, already have disappeared into the direction of the door. She just sighs again and adds to his mental list to buy new sweaters for Jaemin. He's been “losing them”, for some reason.

Jungeun knows something's up. Her son isn't a very messy person, and he is definitely not the type to randomly lose his things. But he isn't the type to lie or make excuses for no reason either. So she waits for the time Jaemin will be comfortable in telling her. 

When she gets to the door she finds it open, Jaemin and Jiwoo already outside. They're waiting for their neighbour's little son, Renjun, so Jaemin and he can walk to school together.

"Good morning Viian! And good morning to you too, Renjun. I like your new shoelaces!" Jiwoo, being the energized person she is, then proceeds to make some small talk with Viian. Jaemin doesn't bother with anyone and goes to Renjun immediately. It's only then that Jungeun notices.

She crouches down and smiles to the little boy, "Hey Renjun. Your sweater is so cute." Renjun is wearing Jaemin's kitten sweater.

"Thanks! Jaemin gave it to me!" Renjun answers with a sparkle in his eyes, shaking his sweater paws around to show off.

"Did he now?" Jungeun smiles and turns to Jaemin, who refuses to meet his mom's knowing stares. His efforts go to waste though, his red ears already tell her everything she needs to know.

"...He looks cuter in it." It's Renjun's turn to hide his blush while Jungeun just laughs defeatedly. 

"Oh, we need to hurry if you two don't want to be late!" Viian saves the boys when she checks her non-existent watch. "I can drop you off today, come on."

After rushing the kids to the backseat of her car, she turns to the couple waiting by the door. "I'll see you two at dinner tonight."

Jungeun remembers that it is a Friday. Friday means dinner together. Dinner together means it's their turn to host today and the house is a mess. She groans at the thought internally. 

"Yeah, see you!" They wave goodbye to their friend and the youngsters at the back until they're out of the vision.

"So. Jiwoo. Got anything to tell me?" Jungeun folds her arms and gives her wife a look.

"You can't blame me. He's too cute," Jiwoo giggles. "I can't believe our son just started elementary school and is already better at flirting than you." She then starts skipping the steps on the way to their door.

Jungeun follows her and pushes her softly before whining, "Oh, come on! This isn't the time to make fun of me." 

She can't help but smile when the other throws her arms around her shoulders and kisses the tip of her nose. "It's always the time to make fun of you, love." Then she runs away before Jungeun attacks again.

"I'll catch you at some point and you know it!" She says while laughing at her wife's antics.

"We'll see!"


	2. crush [noren]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think Lee Donghyuck has a crush on my twin sister."
> 
> or, in which Jeno is much more oblivious than he thought, and Hyunjin and Renjun are done with his bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeno + donghyuck // 1385 words // fluff, high school au
> 
> [update from the future: PLEASE read this w caution bc its terrible. highly unrealistic and some parts are straight up embarrassing. if i didn't have a promise to myself i would've deleted that but i do so here we go.]

"I think Lee Donghyuck has a crush on my twin sister," Jeno announces, setting his tray on their lunch table. His best friend stares at him exasperatedly.

"Are you stupid or just good at acting like you are?" Renjun asks, clearly on the verge of committing a murder. Jeno shrugs.

"I have evidence to support me," he murmurs while stuffing his mouth with terrible cafeteria food.

"Yeah, like what?" Renjun shoots back, struggling with the wrapping of the food he brought from home.

"Give that to me," Jeno takes the food from the other to unwrap it and give it back. "Like him constantly asking me where Hyunjin is? Why would he ask me in the first place?"

"Uh, because they're lab partners? And they occasionally have to do projects together? And you're the only person who knows where she is at all times?" Renjun stops for a moment before continuing, "To be honest, the last part kinda terrifies me. Like how the fuck does that work? Is it something about the twin bond or something?"

"No. I just know her and how her stupid brain works. Probably more than she knows herself." To that, Hyunjin seemingly materializes out of nowhere and smacks Jeno on the head.

"Don't shit talk me, asshole." She puts her lunch box on the table while the said boy rubs on his head with a pout.

"We were just talking about how Jeno thinks the love of his life has a crush on you." Hyunjin looks at her brother with a completely blank face.

"Dude. That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard. And I live with you." Jeno groans.

"Okay, first off, he's not the love of my life." 

"Lies."

"Shut up. Secondly, I have evidence." This time, Hyunjin is the one cutting him off.

"Okay, that was way more than your daily bullshit limit." Jeno opens his mouth to disagree, but she continues. "Actually, you know what? I know exactly what we need to do." The other two boys look at her with confused faces, but her grin remains, her eyes fixed on somewhere—no, someone.

Fuck.

"Hey, Donghyuck! Come sit with us!"

Jeno is completely fucked.

"Hi, guys!" The embodiment of the sun slips into the seat next to Renjun, and all Jeno can do is stare and hope his mouth isn't hanging open.

"Hi, Donghyuck. Are you planning on eating something, or?" Renjun points at the juice box in Donghyuck and the other smiles.

"Oh, I ate already. No need to worry." His eyes seem to sparkle with every word he says, just like Jeno's poor hearts speeds up every time Donghyuck does as much as breathe. "So, what's the occasion?"

"Oh, we were just talking about how my dumbass brother here thinks you have a crush on me." Jeno feels himself turn completely red at Hyunjin's words while Donghyuck breaks out into a laugh.

"Yeah, so we would be glad if you could tell him about how stupid he's being," Renjun smirks, and Jeno questions what mistake did he do in his past life to deserve these two.

Then Donghyuck opens his mouth, and suddenly it's impossible for him to breathe.

"I certainly do not have a crush on Hyunjin, Jeno. If anything, I'd say you've got it backwards." Jeno gulps and opens his mouth to argue.

"Oh, look at the time! Hyunjin and I suddenly have to leave." Renjun jumps to his feet and drags a complaining Hyunjin with him, who clearly wanted to watch the rest of the mess she caused.

They sit in silence for a moment before Jeno speaks up.

"But you always ask me about her and even asked me for her number." He looks at anywhere but Donghyuck, in fear of his words coming true at the end.

"Yeah, because you don't talk to me otherwise," Donghyuck says in a quiet voice, as opposed to his usual bright and loud personality.

"What?" Jeno feels truly dumb for the first time that day.

"You think I don't notice, Jeno? I didn't want to say it in front of the others, but... You're always avoiding me like I have the plague or something. You always run away when you see me and refuse to talk to me even when we're in the same classes." Donghyuck heaves a sigh. "I don't know what is it that makes you stay away from me, but I do notice. And I'm sorry if it's because of something I did."

Jeno stills. He never thought his actions could be looked at that way, that Donghyuck would care about him enough to notice, that he would even feel guilty about it.

"It's not what you think." Donghyuck laughs again, but it doesn't carry his usual happiness that lights up the world. Jeno's world, at least.

"You don't have to lie, Jeno. I swear I won't bother you anymore, I just want to know what I did." Jeno's heart aches, and he doesn't let himself think anymore before he talks.

"I have a crush on you." Donghyuck's head snaps up, face painted with shock.

"What?" Donghyuck looks like a deer caught in headlights, and Jeno can't help but smile a little.

"I—I've liked you since 5th grade. You probably don't remember, but there was this one school trip—" 

"The camping trip? We shared the same tent?" Jeno nods.

"Why are you telling me now?" Donghyuck asks, then panics. "Not like why why, like why didn't you tell me earlier and now you're telling me and—I'll just stop talking." Jeno can't help but giggle at the other's cuteness. Donghyuck looks as red as a strawberry now.

"I thought it'd be better than letting you think I hate you. It's not like I have anything to lose. Besides, it's about time that I start moving on, right? So yeah." Jeno doesn't look up, eyes fixed on his lap.

"Why would you? Move on, I mean." Jeno laughs bitterly.

"Should I return your words, Donghyuck? You don't have to lie to me." Donghyuck sighs.

"I don't even know if you're really dumb or just really oblivious." He takes a deep breath before continuing, "I like you. Back. Like, romantically."

"You—what? How? Since when?" The other shakes his head at Jeno's shocked expression.

"Since we moved here. So like, kindergarten. Didn't really realize it until high school, though." He laughs, finally back to his usual blinding brightness. "I always knew what I felt for you was something more than wanting to be friends, but I didn't fully realize what it was until I came to terms with my sexuality."

"Sorry, I just—don't know how to process this. I always thought I'd be invisible to you." Donghyuck rolls his eyes at Jeno.

"As if you can be invisible to literally anyone in this town, First Love Number One." The other's words do nothing but puzzle him more. Donghyuck takes a look at his face and lets out a gasp. "Don't tell me you don't know about it."

"I don't think I do," Jeno admits. Donghyuck sighs. 

"The first love twins. That's what some people call you. Hyunjin and you. Because you two are the first loves of basically the whole school. Though you're slightly more popular so you're the number one and she's the number two. She's pretty salty about it." Jeno thinks for a minute.

"Oh. I think I remember Hyunjin saying something like that. I never took her seriously, so she just stopped saying it after a while. I thought it was one of her weird pranks," Jeno murmurs.

"I can't believe you're that oblivious to everything," Donghyuck giggles, but then he seems to remember something. "So, uh, would you like to go out sometime? Since we both seem to like each other?"

Jeno can't help but feel his heart melt at the sight of the blush creeping on the other' s cheeks.

"I'd love to."

Then the bell rings, marking the end of lunchtime, and Donghyuck checks his watch before jumping to his feet. 

"I'll text you!" he says.

"Okay." Jeno smiles and watches him rushing to class. He wonders if it's all a dream. But even if it were, he couldn't bring himself to mind.

(That night his phone rings with a new text, and it's certainly not a dream.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing in english is stressful
> 
> anyway this is now mel approved so it cant be that bad but. i hope you liked it! like it was your cup of tea? writing destroyed my last braincell if it's not clear sknckejfjd
> 
> ALSO if there's a couple or a prompt you want to see me write, you can send me a cc! also dont forget to comment ur thoughts!! love u ♡


	3. throw up, break down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoung's world crumbles down, as it does pretty often.
> 
> 456 words + trigger warnings for: suicidal thoughts and a lot of throwing up talk. (feel like it might be disturbing if you have an ed, but i dont have one so i cant say surely.).
> 
> also this is angst with open/ambiguous ending so. yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a vent fic (vent drabble?) with no ships, just doyoung and my feelings to some extent. also it's probably terrible! and it's unbetaed! im just posting this for the hell of it and please please refer to the trigger warnings in the summary. and be careful in general because i couldn't read it again to be sure of the trigger warnings.
> 
> anyways if u still want to read it, i hope you enjoy it? i guess?

It's just natural at this point, the way Doyoung finds himself in front of the sink, trying hard to not look at his miserable reflection. The burning feeling climbing up his throat.

He needs to throw up. He just needs to throw up, and everything will be fine. He won't feel as bad, and— just who the fuck is he lying to?

He won't be able to throw up. And nothing will be fine, it never is.

Doyoung is used to these feelings; the poison in his throat and the burning helplessness second nature to him. There's no helping him, he knows it. Nothing will ever be fine. That's just the way it is.

He sticks his fingers into his mouth, trying to tick off his gag reflex in hopes it'll help him throw up and maybe, just maybe, he'll actually feel better. He doesn't get too far. The thought of touching his throat from the inside scares him, so he gives up quickly.

He sits down on the floor, the cold tiles touching his back, making him shiver.

_ You'll never be normal _ , the voice in his head whispers.  _ You'll always be the fuck-up you are right now. _

_ You don't know that. _

_ I do. Don't you think you've been this way for far too long? There's no going back now. You'll always be like this. Miserable. Because you're unfixable. _

_ Shut up. _

_ You're the problem, that's why you're unfixable. You aren't sick, you aren't damaged, you aren't broken. It's because you were a mistake to start with. _

_ I don't want to hear that. Shut up. _

_ You're me, and I'm you. How will you run away from yourself? _

_ Shut up, shut up, shut— _

He hears his phone ringing. His roommate.

With shaky hands, he answers the call.

"Hello?"

Doyoung takes a deep breath and answers when his voice feels calm enough. "Hey."

"Oh, cool, you're there. You were silent for too long, I almost thought I called someone else."

"Sorry."

"No problem. I was just going to ask you if you can wait up for me? I might be a little late tonight, but I forgot my keys back there and you know they won't let me in after that hour."

"I'm actually not feeling good, I was going to—"

"Please, dude! Just this once!"

"But I—" 

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that."

Doyoung stays silent. He won't be able to say no, he knows it. "Okay."

"Cool! See you later, then!"

_ Nobody will ever see you, and you're far too weak to save yourself. You're far too scared to kill yourself, too. Your suffering will never end, and you know it. _

Doyoung's hands grip his hair, and he feels tears slipping down his cheeks.

_ I do. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the end of this shitshow! i want to say something like hope you liked it but it feels really weird to say this under a vent fic. anyways, if u noticed something that you think should be added into trigger warnings/tags, please tell me because I'm not really sure about the warnings since i dont feel well enough to read this! i might delete this in some time because it's probably really terrible and posting something that has my suicidal thoughts in it is pretty weird to think about.
> 
> anyways wash your hands, stay at your home if you can and stay safe! try to not be too harsh on yourself in these tough times and have a nice day ♡

**Author's Note:**

> so. yeah. here we are. hope you liked it ♡ don't forget to let me know about your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> incase you wanna yell at me somewhere else:  
> curiouscat: kisslater  
> twitter: YEODRE4M


End file.
